Mai-HiME
this article is about the Mai-Hime anime for the manga see Mai-HiME (manga) Sunrise |licensor= Bandai Entertainment |network= TV Tokyo |first_aired=September 2004 |last_aired=March 2005 |num_episodes=26 }} is an anime series created by Sunrise, Inc. and directed by Masakazu Obara, originally premiering on TV Tokyo from September 2004 to March 2005. The show is a comedy-drama focusing on the lives of HiMEs - girls with magical powers - gathered at Fuka Academy for a secret purpose. The series is licensed for North American under the title ''My-HiME and is distributed by Bandai Entertainment and Europe an distribution by Bandai's European subsidiary, Beez, with the first American DVD released at the end of March 2006. Terminology Plot Mai Tokiha transfers to Fuka Academy and learns that she along with several other girls at the school are HiMEs. Initially, the girls face off against monsters and a nefarious foreign organization. But when they learn of their true purpose at Fuka Academy, the girls must fight to save the world and protect what's most important to them. Characters The show's cast of characters is mostly composed of students and staff at Fuka Academy, with the emphasis on the female cast. Although most of the cast is already introduced by the second episode, only a few characters are disclosed as HiMEs; the other characters' abilities and alignments are revealed throughout the rest of the series. The main characters are the hardworking, caring Mai Tokiha, the cold beauty Natsuki Kuga, and the catlike Mikoto Minagi. Other characters are shown with a wide range of personalities and relationships. Director Masakazu Obara states that he "wanted to reverse the roles that men and women usually play," placing females in the lead roles.Dong, Bamboo. "Kicking Class", Anime Insider, January 11 2007. Retrieved on April 18 2007. Related works The manga follows an alternate storyline at Fuka Academy. It was first serialized in Akita Shoten's Shōnen Champion and later published in North America by TOKYOPOP. An anime spin-off, entitled , premiered across Japan from October 2005 to March 2006. This series contains many characters based on the characters of Mai-HiME, but it has an entirely different storyline. A PlayStation 2 video game, was developed by Marvelous Interactive and released in Japan on June 30, 2005. This adventure game follows a storyline different from the anime and manga series. A remake, Mai-Hime - Unmei no Keitouju Shura, was released for the PC. Two PlayStation Portable fighting games, Mai-HiME Senretsu! Shin Fuuka Gakuen Gekitoushi!! and [[Mai-HiME Bakuretsu! Fuuka Gakuen Gekitoushi?!]], both developed by Sunrise Interactive, were also released. A trailer for a Mai-Hime movie was included in the first DVD of Mai-Otome, however this trailer was reveled to be a fake, with a release date of 20006sic. Fan response to the trailer was positive. Theme songs ;Opening themes :* Shining☆Days by Minami Kuribayashi (ep. 1 - 25) :* by Yuki Kajiura (ep. 26) :* by Ali Project (My-HiME PlayStation 2 Game Unmei no Keitouju) ;Ending themes :* by Aki Misato (ep. 1 - 14, 16 - 25) :* It's only the fairy tale by Yuko Miyamura (ep. 15) :* Shining☆Days by Minami Kuribayashi (ep. 26) :* Silent Wing by Aki Misato (My-HiME PlayStation 2 Game Unmei no Keitouju) ;Insert songs :* by Minami Kuribayashi (ep. 15 and 26) :* It's only the fairy tale by Yuko Miyamura (ep. 7, 8, 11 and 15) :* by Saeko Chiba (ep. 16) :* by Ai Shimizu (ep. 16) :* by Mai Nakahara (ep. 16) :* Parade (off vocal) (ep. 10 and 16) :* (ep. 26) :* last moment by Yousei Teikoku (My-HiME PlayStation 2 Game Unmei no Keitouju) :* Fortuna by Yousei Teikoku (My-HiME PlayStation 2 Game Unmei no Keitouju) References External links * [http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/my-hime/ Official My-Hime website] * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/maihime/ TV Tokyo's My-Hime website] * My-HiME - Unmei no Keitouju website * [http://my-hime.bandai-ent.com/ Bandai Entertainment's My-Hime website] * 1 Category:Mai-HiME Project zh:舞-HiME From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.